


Re: Apology

by glasswrks



Series: Dear Miranda [2]
Category: All My Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Humor, F/F, Family Dynamics, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena writes to Miranda. I would consider this an AU piece as it differs from the actual storyline. You should read "Broken Promises," first, and know Miranda is a teenager and it's not Maggie Friendly. A 12 part series. </p><p><b>Author's Note:</b> This a sequel to "Dear Miranda" and it does have some slight non-friendly "Maggie" moments.</p><p><b>2nd Author's Note:<b></b></b> January 8, 2012. It has been a very long while since I have read this and I decided I should post it here, in case I ever decide to shut down my website. What started off as a single entry ended up being a twelve part series. This an AU piece as it does not follow the story-line for All My Children after a certain time frame and Miranda is a teenager in this, so it is set in the "Future."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re: Apology

**Author's Note:**

> **Copyright:** February 21st, 2005
> 
>  **Couple:** Mentions of Bianca/Lena Maggie/Bianca.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters from "All My Children," belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story, along with any and all original characters are the sole property of the author; I think, pesky copyright laws and cannot be used without expressed permission first. I am not making a cent from it, if I did, I would buy a new computer and some other things.

* * *

 

To: Lkundera

From: TripleMMM

Subject: Re: Apology.

Bonjour Mama Lena,

Yes, as you can see I'm working on my French. I know I should be practicing Polish, but I'll only do that with you. Besides, Mom hasn't really learned anymore and I think she gets jealous when we speak to each other as she can't keep up. : )

I know you've told me before *not* to keep throwing it in her face, your words, not mine. But sometimes it's just too easy and it's rather difficult *not* too.

Mama Lena.

Gosh, when are you going to let me call you Mom for crying out loud?

Will it take a miracle?

A proclamation from Pope?

I hear she's a soft touch... I know, I know, no more religious jokes.

Never mind, I'm sorry...but you know how much I love you? You *are* my other mom no matter what happened between you two.

I know Mom wishes we could be the family we should have been. At least "Aunt" Maggie isn't around anymore. Thank God. : )

I can't understand what Mom saw in her in the first place...personally, I don't think she liked me. But then, no one could read Shakespeare the way you do.

Maybe "The Tempest" is being performed somewhere nearby? We could go see it? Maybe?

When we got home perhaps you could tell me my bedtime story and *no*, I'm not too old for those. You know how much I love listening to it.

And if I have to remind you... refresh your memory I will. It's the one where you and Mom are together, before Grandma Paulina got sick. I really miss her Mama. I'm glad I got to see her before it was too late. Have I ever thanked you for that? If not, thank you very much.

Anyway... you could tell me how you and Mom were on the couch in the apartment and Mom was resting her head on your lap while you read "The Tempest" to her or rather us and that's when Mom came up with my name.

Every time you tell it, I'm always left with a feeling... an ache you might say to have been there... yes I know I *was* there, but I wish I had the chance to actually *see* you two together... the way it should have been.

It's not fair!

I didn't cause any of this to happen, but sometimes I wonder what you and Mom's life would have been like if I hadn't...

I've got to go Mom's calling me.

Before I leave, let me answer your unasked question: Yes, I apologized to her.

I don't see what the problem was in the first place. It isn't as if Maggie's here anymore. So I called her fish face... big deal.

Admit it Mama, she looks like a fish at times.

I've got to hurry we're on our way to visit Grandma Erica and Grandpa Jack.

I'll tell them you said hello. I haven't pushed about the vacation. I'll wait and see.

Hopefully Mom will let me use the phone later and I'll call?

Love you Mama,

Miranda

The End


End file.
